Fighter
by SunnyBurst30
Summary: They left her behind. Not thinking that she would mind, not thinking that she would be all alone. All for their goal. She wanted to wait, to see them again. She really did, but something in her mind is telling her to leave. So she did. By using the sudden attack on Konoha, after they left, to disappear Sakura starts out on her own goal. One where she can leave them behind.
1. Leaving me Behind

**Fighter**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Also the plot has been change very much so. You'll see once you read ;)

**XxXxX**

**Leaving me Behind**

"Kakashi-sensei, when are you going to teach us something new?" the loud mouth of Konoha asked as he started throwing his arms in the air. "I'm not going to be here very long, so you should teach me all you can!"

"Naruto the reason I became your sensei was to teach you the basics, such as teaching you how to claim trees without using your hands, not to teach you everything know to ninja," Kakashi said without even looking away from his perverted book. "Besides you and I both know that your father is very pleased that you have literally forced Jiraiya to become your master. So you'll learn from him once you leave the village to go train."

Naruto grinned in agreement at the thought, but that didn't stop him from pestering at his sensei about teaching him while they were training for one of the last times. "True, but that didn't stop you from teaching Sasuke the Chidori, and he has Orochimaru to teach him now as well. So how is that fair?"

The lonely female on the team watched as one of her teammates argue with their sensei as she stood back along with the Uchiha boy. Her crush, none other than, Sasuke Uchiha. Top of his class Sasuke had grabbed the attention of almost every girl in the village their age. Sometimes even younger and older as well. His older brother Itachi was also very popular within the female population. They were both gorgeous, smart, and excellent Shinobi.

She tried to keep her eyes from falling on the raven haired boy every minute; trying to keep her preoccupied by listening to Naruto rant. A sense of comfort that she developed; one that made her know that Naruto was alive and well. Sakura knew that Naruto was due to leave the Leaf in about a week or so with Jiraiya to train and become stronger, it almost hurt to think that she wouldn't see him in months. Maybe years. But she soon got over her sadness in seeing the blonde knuckle head knowing that the Uchiha boy that she has affection for was not going anywhere. For what she knew.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you going to miss Naruto when he's gone?" Sakura had a feeling that she knew what he would say. Something along the lines of, '_Why would I miss the dope?'_ She knew not to expect the idea of something romantic such as '_Why would I miss him when I have you right beside me?' _The pinkette knew not to expect that sort of thing… yet. She still had hopes that one day the young man from the Uchiha Clan would return her feelings. But the idea that he considered her a friend was good enough for her now. Perhaps her feelings would reach him, and before Ino's feelings could.

But he didn't say anything. Sasuke Uchiha just kept looking forward to where the blonde and the Copy Ninja were. Not even giving her a glance, much to Sakura's annoyance. Maybe she was considered a friend. She didn't know what the Uchiha felt or thought. Perhaps Naruto leaving would mean that they would both get closer… even if just a little. Then she could have bragging rights to Ino who was on the same team with Shikamaru and Choji.

As mean as it sounded… she was looking forward to Naruto Uzumaki leaving.

…

Sakura stood by the gates of Konoha early in the morning. Today was the day that Naruto was leaving for his new adventure with his perverted teacher. Kami bless that Fourth Hokage did not follow in the ways the perverted teacher thought when he was only a Genin like them.

It seemed that everyone from the Rookie Nine was here: Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Poor Hinata seemed like she was going to cry. Maybe when Naruto came back he would be smarter and finally notice the Hyuga girl's OBVIOUS affection for him, and then stop going after Sakura. Even the senseis were here to see Naruto off; Kakashi was right on time for once! That almost shocked Sakura to death. Everybody was here except the soon to leave blonde genin and one raven haired genin as well.

"Kakashi-sensei where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked up at the silver haired Jounin. Though he just looked back with a crinkle look in his one showing eye. One that Sakura learned not to trust of.

"Don't worry Sakura; he'll be here, soon."

Five minutes passed and the first sight of bright blonde hair could be seen coming towards some of the Rookie Nine. Along with the blonde was bright red, white, and more blonde hair that could be seen. Naruto was not only coming along with Jiraiya, but also his father and mother: Fourth Hokage Minato and Kushina Uzumaki.

When the group reached the gate everybody bowed in respect to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I take it you're seeing your son off?" Asuma asked with a knowing look, puffing smoke from his cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"Hai, I trust that Jiraiya will take good care of him," Minato said as he looked at his old sensei and master." And won't do anything to ruin his still young twelve year old eyes with his '_research'_," that remark came with an evil looking –but harmless- glare towards the old Sage. He didn't want his son to experience the same thing he had to at his age with. He still remembered the screaming women from when they were caught peeping on them for Jiraiya's book.

"AHHHH! I'm going to miss my little Naruto-kun so much!" and that's where most people could tell where the loudness of their fellow genin got his loudness from. Not to mention his big urge to not think and go into action quickly. Kishuna Uzumaki was one of a kind, but was highly respected in the field of women Shinobi. Along with men as well since they did not want to get hit by the once Red-Hot Habanero. She at the moment was hugging Naruto almost to death.

Everyone laughed, or at least most seemed to laugh. Since nobody could really tell what Shino did behind his coat that covered his mouth…

"Alright, Naruto are you ready to go?" Jiraiya asked looking down at his young pupil. A grin plastered on his face at the idea that maybe this young, idiotic, genin could become like his father. Become the Hokage of the Leaf like he has always dreamed to be.

"Wait! Where's Sasuke-teme?" That earned him a good smack on the head by not only Ino, but also Kushina. Ino hit him for calling her love a '_teme'_, and from his mother for just saying teme in general. Saying along the lines of '_do not curse in front of your mother'. _Sakura didn't though, out of respect for the Hokage. She didn't think that he liked seeing his son get hit.

"Don't worry Naruto. Orochimaru said that Sasuke and he would be arriving slightly later than planned. He said we could earthier wait or go ahead. He told me that Sasuke really didn't care earthier way. Though I hardly believe that…," Jiraiya said as he looked back to see if even could get a sight of the snake sanin. "Really don't care whether we leave them in the dust or not."

Sakura was confused. What did they mean by leaving them in the dust or not? "Jiraiya… what do you mean by that?" Sakura's eyes held curiosity and for some reason her heart was telling her that she didn't want to know the answer to that question.

With a puzzled look Jiraiya turned from looking at the emerald eyed girl towards Naruto. "Didn't you tell her that Orochimaru and Sasuke are also coming?" Naruto didn't reply. In fact he looked away, his azure eyes staring at the coble road that led out of the village. It was still early morning the sun just now fully showing its golden rays. People did seem to care that he was leaving. It showed since they all got up early to wish him good luck and to say goodbye. Even Shikamaru Nara, who looked like he wanted to fall asleep on the ground where he stood.

The Rookie Nine went quiet, with the exception of Ino throwing a fit about the situation. Sakura on the other hand froze in shock. Looking up to her sensei she gave him a questioning look that could be a mix of anger, confusion, and sadness. Kakashi almost couldn't bear to look at her. Minato, the Hokage, also noticed the look in the eyes of the kunoichi that was on his son's team.

"Kakashi, I thought I told you to make sure Sakura-chan knows of their leaving… both of them," Minato was not happy with his old student, but he would not voice his displeasure. Kushina just nodded her head in agreement, herself being in the presence of the two when her husband had given Kakashi the orders to tell Sakura.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he gave a small, weak chuckle. "Well you see… I just-" he couldn't even finish his sentence with the loud voice of his blonde student.

Naruto couldn't bear the tension of the situation anymore. He knew should have told Sakura that he and the teme were leaving, but he couldn't bear to see her hurt at the news. So the sight of Sasuke's raven hair and Orochimaru's whiter than white skin was a very welcomed sight. "Sasuke-teme what took you so long?" Naruto kind of knew the answer, but he still asked. Just to seem normal in the awkward situation the Jiraiya had created on accident.

Reaching the blonde Sasuke just sighed as he looked at Orochimaru with slight annoyance, "he talked to my father for fifteen minutes and then Itachi for another twenty. I would've been the first one to be here, but he insisted that I took longer to say goodbye to my whole family."

Sakura stepped forward, hands clasped together in front of her. Her eyes almost looked scared as she started at the young Uchiha. So he was really leaving. He was leaving just like Naruto to go train and become stronger with his master. The pinkette wanted to ask if it was true, or better yet how long he would be gone.

Ino beat her to it though.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me! Please don't go, can't you train here with Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke though completely ignored her though. By passing her as he made his way with Orochimaru by his side in a silent slow walk.

When the raven haired boy got to where his sensei was standing he stopped; looking up at the old pervert that loved reading Icha Icha Paradise even during missions. Sasuke gave him a nod, but if reading Sasuke was easy then you would have seen that his eyes held words of 'thank you' and 'see you soon'. Kakashi just nodded also and said good luck to his prized student that learned the Chidori, as his other male student came up to him and started saying how much he would miss him and how he would show how much stronger he had gotten when he gets back.

Sasuke also stopped in front of Sakura. She wanted so much to just utter anything to her crush… anything. But nothing would come out; not a 'please stay' or a 'good luck'. Sasuke didn't say anything as well; he just stood there for a few seconds before nodding and walking away. More and more towards the gate that he would soon pass and walk miles and miles away to who knows where. Along with Naruto, Orochimaru-sama, and Jiraiya.

Not her. Nothing of this even involved her. Just her two stronger, faster, and braver teammates, that she won't see for as long as they train with their masters. Did they even care?

Not even ten minutes later and a hug from Naruto, did Sakura watch as her two teammates get farther and farther away from the gates of Konoha. Away from her.

…

She stood at the gates for what seemed forever. Shinobi returning from their missions stared at her as they walked past, wondering what this little genin was waiting for. Waiting for something or someone that wouldn't come back any time soon. Her eyes just looking at the path that two very promising genin had walked upon. Never once looking back to see her sad eyes, never to see as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Never once

It was almost noon by the time that Sakura's sensei came to find her after he thought that everyone had returned to where they live, train, or work. But not her, she didn't return. Word got around that there was a small pink haired genin just standing at the opening of the gates.

At first he didn't approach her. Maybe because he didn't know how to or perhaps he didn't want to. He knew his female student was a sensitive one and was probably not taking the leave of not just Naruto but also Sasuke very well. Especially since she didn't know that the young Uchiha would be leaving with Naruto. He should have told her when he was ordered to, but he just couldn't bear to see her like… like how she is now. It was in his wrong, but he did it in the best interest of her wellbeing and emotional state. And he also believed that Sasuke would have not appreciated Sakura trying to convince him to stay with her.

Finally taking a deep breath, Kakashi walked up to the pinkette.

He guessed that she probably sensed him- she was always good at that sort of thing- because before he could put a hand on her shoulder, in the way he always tried to comfort people by doing, Sakura asked him a question that he should have seen coming.

"K-Kakashi-sensei… am I… am I a bad Kunoichi?" she didn't look at him as she asked the question. But he could see her start to shake a little. Not from the cold September breeze, but from trying to hold back the tears that started to make an appearance in her glazed eyes once again that day.

"You're not a bad Kunoichi Sakura," Kakashi sighed, "so don't say things like that. You will advance along like and with everybody else."

Something in Sakura stopped her shaking. Instead she froze completely. No words passed through them as Kakashi waited for her to say something. With a speed Kakashi has not seen in Sakura before the green eyed girl turned towards him, away from the path that the Uzumaki and the Uchiha had taken with their masters by their sides.

"Then why can't I do anything?! Why don't I have a master to teach me how to become stronger?! How come I'm not getting to go on an adventure outside the village for who knows how long?! I'm told that I'm weak, annoying, and have no use on Team 7, and I really do seem to believe it now!"

Kakashi's lone grey eye widened at the outburst of the usually bright and cheerful girl. He couldn't answer all her questions, nor could he deny them. He didn't know why she didn't have a master; he didn't know why she wasn't having an adventure like Naruto and Sasuke. But he could not deny that she was the weakest link on Team 7.

"Sakura… right now things are complicated. Team 7-

"What Team 7?!" even after bringing brought up to not interrupt she couldn't help it. So much anger and sadness really did make you lose your common sense. "Without Naruto and Sasuke all we have is myself and you as my sensei! And we all know that I can't do any missions alone, nor could I complete them. This isn't a team Kakashi-sensei, this is just I," she gestured to herself to make her point even more.

"Sakura…"

It was silent once again

Without her even realizing it tears started to flow down Sakura's cheeks. She was so angry at herself for this. She was so weak that she couldn't even yell and argue without tears showing. But she knew that Kakashi-sensei did not deserve to be yelled at. "I-I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei… I just needed to let some steam out."

"It's fine Sakura, the Hokage will find out what to do in this situation," Kakashi said as he finally placed his comforting hand upon Sakura's small shoulder. "How about we go get some ramen? My treat?"

With a small smile, Sakura nodded which Kakashi copied in return. Kakashi turned around facing the lively village where he lived to protect along with many others. Walking that way, Kakashi set his walking pace slow, not wanting to make the pinkette hurry in any way.

Before Sakura followed she turned to face the path out of the village once again. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment or maybe she was going crazy, but something inside her seemed to know what she needed to do, but she wouldn't know just yet.

Even with that new feeling within her that didn't make the feeling of abandon any less hurtful.

Both of them really did go. She knew Naruto was leaving, and she was going to miss the knuckle head she had grown to cherish as friend and teammate. But Sasuke leaving was not something she prepared for. With a sad look she made on last thought about the whole situation. Perhaps it wasn't one that most people would think. But she couldn't help it, because it was really true.

They left, to get stronger, faster, better with their masters. To achieve their goal that all Shinobi should have and want to reach. Leaving everything behind: family, friends, Konoha.

"They left me behind."

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **Alright I have finally submitted something! AND IT ISNT EVEN TO UPDATE ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES! T-T I'm so sad aren't I? Also I'm pretty sure you have noticed that I have changed quite a few things. Orochimaru is not a bad guy, Minato and Kushina are both alive, the Uchiha clan has not been killed, and Sasuke has not left the village (well he left, but.. you know with permission from the fourth Hokage).

Anyway please review if you would like.

And maybe I might even update this regularly… or even at all…

Until next time,

SunnyBurst30


	2. Request, Attack, and Death

**Fighter**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto sadly. Let's just say I'm pretty bummed this week (with the occasional happy) because on Saturday I came home and I accidentally dropped my iPod Touch in the toilet. It was in my back pocket and I didn't realize until I heard the splash of water behind me. I cried that day, because my BABY is dead and I killed it in the toilet! ALL MY MUSIC!

**XxXxX**

**Request, Attack, and Death**

"Ugh! It's so quiet with Naruto gone!" a bored light blonde said as she flopped down on the grass. Training had been hard this day, and Asuma had said that they would be continuing after their ten minute break.

It was a nice day which was strange because it was in the middle of December, but Konoha was known for the good weather so it wasn't that odd. Though it was nothing like summer the day was perfect for training, and Team 10 was using it to their advantage.

"Are you sick or something, Ino? Because you talking about Naruto is odd, but you not talking about your '_precious Sasuke-kun´_ is even odder."

Ino's face went red in anger as she started to glare at her lazy teammate; known as Nara Shikamaru. "Be quiet, Shikamaru; nobody asked you and besides I don't have to talk about Sasuke-kun all the time. I'm perfectly able to talk about other things."

"Ya ya… whatever you say, Ino," Shikamaru mumbled as he looked up to the sky. The clouds seemed to be getting darker and the sky grayer.

Giving the dark haired genin the middle finger quickly Ino got up from her laying position on the ground. Yes, for the past three months that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki have been gone, she had been sad over the loss of not being able to see Sasuke almost every day, but she was able to think of something that would make waiting all the more bearable for when they come back. Just how much more gorgeous would Sasuke become? Just imagining it would make her wait for as long as possible.

Choji sat beside Shikamaru with a bag of barbeque chips in his lap, munching happily. Sasuke leaving didn't affect him all that much, but Naruto leaving was a sad loss. He had been friends with the loud ninja, and would miss having ramen with him. "Ne Shikamaru, how long do you think they will be gone though?"

"How would I know?" What did his teammates expect of him? "But if I had to make an estimate I would say maybe a year to even three years, but we won't know tell they come back. Let's just focus on ourselves and our training with Asuma-sensei, alright?" Hit teammates nodded; though Shikamaru knew that Ino wouldn't last the longest without talking about Sasuke.

"Ya, you're right Shikamaru. We're lucky to have Asuma-sensei has our sensei, so we should just stay focus on us getting stronger like Sasuke and Naruto are. And besides at least our sensei actually teaches us instead of just reading and-"

"Choji… let's not talk about things that don't involve us."

"Sorry, Shikamaru," Choji said as he looked down at his empty bag. He wasn't trying to mean anything by what he said in an offensive way, but it was true.

Ino –who heard that conversation- also looked away from whatever her baby blue eyes were looking at before she listened to Choji. Even though it was a rough topic in the Rookie Nine everybody knew about.

After Sasuke and Naruto left, Sakura had not been progressing like everybody else. And a lot of people blamed Kakashi Hatake for it. Most people knew that Kakashi didn't purposely do it, but it seemed like Kakashi had abandoned his only student that was left in Konoha. While Sakura would go find Kakashi asking when they would train, Kakashi just didn't seem to be up to doing anything to help her. When people –Kurenai, Asuma, Gai- started to complain about how he was ignoring his duty as a sensei, all he did was just take it and then walk away.

Many people thought that Ino would be happy that Sakura was becoming weaker than her, but that wasn't the truth. Sure she was happy to be able one up Sakura after the Chunin Exams, but that didn't mean she didn't want Sakura to become strong. She needed a worthy rival; one that could be able to fight her like they have always been able to do.

But no it seemed that Sakura would always be a Genin, or be killed in battle since she was not getting any stronger. With no help thanks to her ever so talented teacher.

It was probably the last minute of their break and it was used in silence.

When Choji looked up he saw that Asuma was approaching them from afar. Most likely to tell them to get back to training.

"Alright before we get back to work I need to give you some information that I just received Kurenai. Some of our ANBU said that they have spotted some rouge nin on the boarders of the Fire Nation, but they are not sure what their intentions are. But due to their close proximity they want us to be on our guard whether it's on a mission or even in the village," Asuma said as he pulled out his lighter to light his cigarette that he pulled out.

"Do they know how many they are or where they are from?" Ino asked, still trying to forget about the conversation Choji and Shikamaru had.

"They don't know how many, but they believe they are from the Land of Water. That is all they could get before they had to carry on with their mission. "

Shikamaru sighed, still not getting up from his position on the grass. Watching as the clouds got darker and the sky greyer from what they were just a few minutes ago.

"Troublesome…"

…

Sitting outside on her balcony Sakura looked down at the people below her: children, adults, merchants, buyers, Shinobi returning or heading out on some mission. Something she wished she could be doing, but of course she wasn't. The last time she had done anything that involved her skills as a genin was almost three weeks ago. Mission: babysit twelve kids. That was only possible by using her Shadow Clone Jutsu, but she still got snot and vomit on her quite a few times.

She didn't know what to do. It seemed she was getting nowhere in the career of a ninja, and she knew that if she didn't do something about it then there was no need to be a ninja. Sakura often saw some of the other Rookie Nine go off to go train, go on real missions with their teammates.

Teammates…

Naruto and Sasuke had been gone for almost three months and she did not doubt that they were stronger, faster, and smarter than they were from when they left. While she was here, trying to soak up techniques like a sponge in the middle of the desert. Why hasn't the Hokage done anything about this, or better yet why hasn't her own sensei done anything?

Everybody knew of her situation. She saw the other teams' sensei talk to Kakashi. She saw the ways the other genin looked at her if they passed by her. She knew everything, but the reason why she didn't get anything out of her two other teammates leaving with their masters to train.

Sakura sighed; she didn't know what to do. She was only a twelve year old girl that right now didn't have a sensei to tell her what she could do, and her parents could have no say with in it even if they had an idea.

Staring to where the village gate was located, Sakura felt something in her body. It was as if there was a rope that was lassoed around her, pulling her towards the way out of the village. She felt this whenever she looked out, but the feeling went away as soon as she looked away. Maybe it meant something, and maybe it didn't.

Looking up to the vast sky Sakura frowned; the weather seemed to be fitting her mood; grey clouds and all. Perhaps Kami was mad at her for something she had no idea that she did, or maybe the world just didn't like her.

As the sky turned an even darker grey and the air colder Sakura decided that it was about time that she got back inside before she would get a cold. It was finally starting to feel like winter.

Turning to look back out towards the giant gates Sakura felt the tugging once again. What was going on with her? She really wanted to know. This whole tugging feeling didn't start until Sasuke and Naruto left, so did that mean anything?

She was about to turn away something went through Sakura like being shocked by electricity; it almost brought her to her knees when she stood up. Minutes seemed to past as she stood still, eyes wide. If anyone was around to see her for the last time they would've seen her heading towards the Hokage's tower.

…

Minato sighed as he finished signing another paper. He just got done with assigning new missions for the next day, and it seemed all the teams were doing well… well except one.

He really had no idea what to do about his son's team. Team 7 wasn't really a team now, but more of a person. And that person was Sakura Haruno. As the Hokage he knew he should have put the girl on a different team for the time being, but she was already so behind that she would draw back missions that other teams were ready to try and accomplish. Sakura Haruno just wasn't.

He did think of what would happen after he agreed to have both his son and the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto go out of the village to train with their masters for who-knows-how-long. Though maybe he really should have put more thought into Sakura after all like his wife, Kushina, suggested… Maybe he shouldn't have put so much trust in Kakashi about training only one student, but now that he thought about it he really knew it was a bad idea.

Sakura was a bright girl; he heard that Sakura was able to answer most of the advanced questions in the first stage of Chunin Exam without cheating, because of that one of the Shinobi trying to find cheaters kept Sakura in his line of vision most of the time. He also read in Kakashi's mission report that when he taught them how to climb trees by only using their chaka Sakura was the first to get to one of the highest branches. Naruto hadn't stopped taking about cool Sakura was after they had come back from the much more dangerous mission.

Minato could not question that Sakura would make an excellent doctor in the future but it was the present now and she needed proper Shinobi training first. And as much as he would hate to say it Kakashi, his own student in the past, was not helping her in any way. Most teams were going on missions that involved using their new skills and techniques that they have learned, but Sakura was still just babysitting and pulling weeds.

Rising from his seat, Minato turned around and looked out the Hokage's Tower. It was getting colder and the nights coming sooner, but now as he looked straight out towards the village the Hokage couldn't help but feel off. The air felt moister, and the sky was dark grey with darker grey clouds. Anybody could tell that these were the signs for rain, but it was winter and rain wouldn't come until the spring.

Frowning Minato turned around, full attentions on looking at the report that a few ANBU had given him about their accomplished mission and the rouge nin that they believed were from the Land of Water they had seen before returning.

Just as Minato was about to pick through his files a silent knock came from his wooden door. Looking up, Minato tried to think of who could be at the door. He hadn't called any teams to give missions; he didn't believe he had any other teams coming back from mission, nor did he recall his wife saying she would stop by. So who could it be?

"Ano… Hokage-sama, may I talk with you?" it was a soft and hesitant voice, but Minato could still hear it through the walls and door separating him from the person on the other side.

"Hai, come in."

The sound of the door opening and closing was the only noise besides the new rumble of thunder in the distance. '_Let's hope this is quick."_ Putting on a smile, Minato faced the small girl that had been on his mind. He did like Sakura and was always able to put his son back in place. Just like his wife did with both of them at home. The woman was a monster, but still the person he had fallen in love with. But right now Sakura was in question.

"What can I help you Sakura?" Minato asked as he took back his seat behind the desk. Sakura kept quiet as she fidgeted with her clothing; a habit she seemed to have picked up from Hinata.

Maybe this was a stupid idea. Sakura had no right or power to ask to leave the village just like her two teammates had with their masters, but it was worth a shot. "Hokage-sama I would like to ask for a request or better yet a mission."

Minato looked up into Sakura's bright green eyes a small frown placed on his lips. Sakura wasn't really one to make a request that was not in her position to ask for. "And what would that be Sakura?"

"I-I was wondering if I could leave the village for a while…"

The room became quiet that Minato thought he could hear his heartbeat and maybe even Sakura's rapid one as well. It stayed that way until a cough broke the silence. "What do you mean Sakura? You wish to leave the village? Or as in just a mission or for training?" the blonde Hokage asked as he watch Sakura; eyebrows raised in question.

Sakura knew he chances were slim to none with the Hokage allowing her to leave, but it was worth a shot. "No it's not exactly leaving the village, but not exactly a mission earthier. Training could happen though… just if you allow me to leave the village for a while," Sakura said her face going red in embarrassment from talking in such riddles in front of the Fourth Hokage.

Knowing that she was trying to beat around the bush Minato put on a straight face. Sakura was a smart girl and would understand the serious talk he was about to give her. "Sakura you are a bright and lovely girl, so I must know as to why you wish to leave the village. More clearly if you please; this is no light manner."

"I-I wish," Sakura said with a just as serious look on her face, "to leave the village to find myself a master."

"I see… Sakura do you have any idea as to where you could find yourself one?" Minato asked while clasping his tan hands together in front of his handsome face.

"N-No… but I thought if I were to leave the village –even if just for a little while! - that maybe I could keep up with Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura said as she looked down at her feet.

Sighing Minato looked down with his eyes closed. Deep in thought a minute passed before a pair of the bluest eyes showed themselves back to the world. "Sakura I know that this whole… _transition _is different and that you still may not be comfortable with it yet, but that doesn't mean that you have to prove anything to anybody."

The look that showed on Sakura's face was one of rejection and sadness. "So I take it that it's a no then Hokage-sama?" the last part was a mumble.

Minato looked at Sakura feeling bad that Sakura felt this way. "I'm not saying no Sakura, but right now it seems that you are just doing this to be able to do the same thing as Naruto and Sasuke."

"N-No! I just see that everybody it getting better while I'm just the same as I was months ago. I'm not getting anywhere-"

"Hokage-sama!" an urgent voice called behind the door.

"Come in!" Minato stood, as Sakura went to the side of the room; getting out of the way of the Shinobi, most likely a Jounin.

"Hokage-sama! We are under attack!"

…

Screams came from every direction as villagers ran away from the larger people coming after them, but as villagers ran away many ran towards the destruction and screams. Different Shinobi of different ages and ranks ran and jumped across rooftops and on the ground; genin helping people find safety while chunins, jounins, and ANBU ran to fight off the invaders.

Hinata along with Shino, Kiba, and Akumaru ran to help the villagers that had already gotten into the clutches of the rouge that were attacking their home village.

Rain poured down into the village as lighting came with the sounds of thunder making it literally impossible for Akumaru and Kiba so be able to pick up any scents that could have been there. "Hinata! Can you see anything?" Kiba yelled out as he almost fell in the slippery mud.

"N-No! The rouges must be using a s-special jutsu type mist, my Byakugan can't see through it," running slightly behind her two other teammates Hinata jumped out of the way of debris that the rouges have already caused. "What about you Shino? Will your bugs be able to fly out into this weather?"

"No."

"Dangit! How are we going to find anybody in this type of weather?!" Kiba yelled as Akumaru barked in agreement from atop of his head. "And the rain is so loud I can't hear anything!"

"That doesn't mean we should stop," Hinata said as she rubbed some water out of her eyes.

"AAAAHHHHH! Please don't hurt me! I have a child!" the womanly shriek hit the ears of Team 8 causing them to stop and wait for the scream again. "Please! Let me go!"

"Quick this way," Kiba said as he sprinted off towards the voice.

When they reached where they heard the screaming they say a large man with the ugliest face in the world holding a small woman by one of her arms as she screamed for him to let go. He had a bald head with a large bushy beard that needed to be trimmed badly that went along with the large belly he had and fat arms and legs.

"Hey let her go before I kick your ass!" Kiba snarled as Akumaru got down from his head landing with a loud splash in a puddle. The fat man only smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to you little punk? Where I'm from they call me the Tsunami Fists, so unless you want to die I would get the hell out of here before I decide to change my mind!" the man self-claimed Tsunami Fists said as he gave another forceful tug on the women in his grasp; making her scream.

"The only thing that has a Tsunami in you is the acid in that fat stomach in you!" Kiba smirked as he got ready to fight along with Hinata and Shino by his side.

The man stopped smirking as his face turned beat red even in the cooling rain. "Why you little-

"Fang over fang!"

The man didn't know what hit him.

…

"Kiba-kun you didn't have to literally k-kill the man…" Hinata panted out as they continued running. The Rain was finally letting up due to many of the rouges from the Land of Water being killed by the forces of Konoha. The rain must have been a jutsu that they were building up to before they attacked the village; trying to make it to their advantages that most of them where water types.

"Hinata, if they are dumb enough to try and go against me then they deserve to die, and besides do you remember what the third guy said to you?! He freaking said that he would give you a good time, and that man must have been fifty! Like hell I'd let someone hurt you, right Shino? Shino didn't say anything besides nodding as Hinata blushed at the memory.

They had just saved their third civilian and were told that most of the rouge ninjas were retreating, but some were still fighting as best they could. As for the Rookie 9 - or more like Rookie 7- they were told to meet up at the requested location. Shikamaru and the rest of his teammates were already there once Hinata and her team reached the location, the old tree by the farmers market, and was now patiently waiting for the last Rookie. And they waited. And they waited. And they waited, until Kiba couldn't help but blurt out, "where the heck is she?!"

"I-Ino, Sakura shouldn't be taking this long. I'm s-starting to get worried." Hinata whisper as she kept rubbing rain out of her eyes. The rain was almost gone but the mist was still heavy making it hard to see anything clearly.

"Don't worry Hinata, Forehead is just probably in the middle of something," Ino said as she started to try and dry her light blonde hair out with her hands.

"Ino right now being alone while not having any teammates with you is not a very good thing…" this statement from Shikamaru caused Ino to stop immediately.

Eyes wide and mouth slightly agar Ino started yelling after realizing that her friend/rival could be in trouble… or worse. "Shikamaru we have to go find her! She could be hurt or dead!"

"Calm down Ino. Sakura is a smart girl she knows when it's time to run from a situation," Shikamaru said, "and besides Asuma-sensei that we have to wait here until they come get us. That is the plan."

"Shikamaru… but what if Sakura _is _in trouble?" Choji asked look worried for Sakura. The pinkette wasn't his closest friend, but he did consider a friend whole was always nice to him. She knew the pain of being bullied about something you couldn't change about yourself.

Rubbing his temples Shikamaru sighed as he thought. "Look we have to wait, and like I said Sakura is smart. She won't do something that will put her life in jeopardy."

Everybody nodded in agreement to what seemed to be the final statement of that conversation, but of course Kiba would be the one to break the silence that had been in the group of six.

"Hey! Look over there! Someone is over there in the mist!" Kiba yelled as Akumaru barked in agreement. When everybody looked over to see what Inuzuka was yelling about he had already left at full charge ready.

They yelled for him to come back, but it was too late Kiba was right in front of the hardly visible person, ready to give a blow. Though the next thing the five genin saw was Kiba hurdling back towards them in high speeds, and the figure that Kiba had tried to attack approaching them. This caused all of them to get in a fighting position… except Hinata.

"I-I-Itachi-sama!" Hinata all but turned a deep red shade. Not from her liking him, but the embarrassment in being in front of the person who her teammate had just tried to attack. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry t-that my t-team-mate tried t-to a-a-attack you!" she bowed so deeply that people that she was going to fall to the ground.

Itachi just looked at them all with bored eyes, until they landed on the one that tried to attack him. Pulling a stray lock of his black hair behind his ear Itachi spoke in the most bored and serious tone anybody had ever heard from someone that didn't look over twenty. "You can head home, the rest of the rouges are gone or have been killed. Your sensei have been told to meet with the Hokage right after, so I don't think they will be meeting you," Turning around ready to leave the eldest Uchiha son said one more thing. "Oh, and don't attack without knowing who your target is. That can cost you your life."

And he jumped away.

"Jeez… are all the Uchihas like this?" Kiba said as he rubbed his very sore head. Nobody answered him.

…

Minato looked down at the small piece of paper that was on his desk after he returned to his office. The writing was neat and had slight curls in the letters, but it also looked like it was written in a hurried motion. He kept rereading it over and over again. Trying to make sure that his eyes were not playing a trick on him.

_Hokage-sama,_

_After the talk we had, before the attack, I finally reached my final answer. I will be leaving Konoha. I do not wish for you are anyone to think of me like a rogue, but more of a genin that wishes to get better and will not be able to do so by staying in a village with no teammates and a sensei that doesn't wish to teach the weakest link. _

_Even though you had not said yes or give permission to this I do wish you will understand how I feel. Once I return I will accept any punishment you wish to give me. _

_I do not wish for anybody to know about this, so will not care if I am pronounced dead to the rest of the Rookie Nine; including Naruto and Sasuke-kun. I am doing this for me and only me. Not to copy Naruto and Sasuke-kun, but so I better myself by finding my own master and having he/she teach and train me. _

_If you completely wish for my return at any time then please do send someone for me._

_Thank you,_

_Haruno Sakura_

After five minutes Minato stopped reading and smiled. He knew that what he was doing was not something he should allow nor should he just let pass, but this was something only someone who truly wanted to better themselves would do.

'Sakura Haruno… I cannot wait to see who you become.'

"Kishito," the blonde Hokage called as he stood and looked at the already rebuilding village. A man with light black walked in; ready to serve his Hokage.

"Hai! Hokage-sama."

"Please set up a funeral for a girl named Sakura Haruno."

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **Alright I'm done with chapter two! And ugh! I hate the ending part! Anyway I hoped you liked it though. It was a longer chapter!

Review please, I love hearing what my readers have to say!

To infinity and beyond,

SunnyBurst30


	3. The Message and Tsunade

**Fighter**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. AND OMG I HAVE GREAT NEWS! MY IPOD TOUCH (that became iPotty) IS ALIVE! MY BABY IS ALIVE AND IM SO HAPPY BECAUSE I HAVE ALL OF MY MUSIC BACK. THANK YOU RICE! (I had put my iPod in rice for about a week and all I had to do was charge my iPod after I took it out! I did a happy dance).

**XxXxX**

**The Message and Tsunade **

The sound of footsteps and rocks coming together was the only thing that Sakura heard as she kept walking father and father away from her village. The few days that she has been gone made her decision even more clear. This was the right thing to do and nothing was going to stop her.

When Konoha was attacked by those rouges during her meeting with the Hokage Sakura knew that was the right time to leave. After writing down her message for the Fourth to read Sakura ran as fast at her legs could manage, which wasn't very fast compared to many people. The village was under attack so it wasn't very surprising that she ran into rouge here and there, but all she had to do was through one of her many smoke bombs and run even faster. She felt like a wimp but it was the only way to get away fast enough for nobody important to see her. Such as the Rookie 7 now that Sasuke and Naruto were gone.

Stopping on the side of the dirt road the pinkette took out her water bottle that she had filled when she stopped by a creek just a few miles away from where she was now. The cool refreshing water that went down her throat a loud her to think more clearly, but made her teeth cold and chatter slightly.

"I should get to the next closest village here in a little while if I keep walking on this path," Sakura said out loud while she placed her, now empty, water bottle back in her bag. Smiling slightly Sakura continued to walk in the slight cold. The village she was going to stay the night wasn't very big, but it was notorious for their bars. It would be better if she stayed in her hotel during the night. She didn't want to meet any drunkards.

Walking at a slightly faster pass Sakura continued on her way. The way to become a better and stronger kunoichi; she was doing all this for that reason, and she was going to succeed.

…

"Naruto that's enough for today! I can tell your chakra is so low that you might pass out!" Jiraiya yelled out. It was a bright afternoon and Naruto had insisted that they did all day training. Dumb kid, it wasn't like he was going to disappear. Though if it was with a nice lady… then that was another story, but he doubted Naruto would let him doing anything with women for a while. Wasn't his fault that the kid trusted him with his frog wallet.

"Aww! But I'm stilled pumped and ready to go!" Naruto complained, "And besides Sasuke-teme hasn't stopped yet; he started at the same time that we did!"

"Well Sasuke isn't my student, so I don't have any say in what he does," Jiraiya said as he started picking up the kunai that lay all around the field that they decided to train on. "Hey help me pick up the kunai you idiot!"

Naruto stuck out his pink tongue at his master. Like hell he had to do anything he didn't want to, and picking up kunai was one. That little act made a vein pop out on the old Sannin's forehead.

Rushing over to the bright blonde in the orange jumpsuit Jiraiya started smacking the heck out of the Fourth Hokage's son. This action –though it hurt- made Naruto think of his mother back at home.

"Dammit stop it you old pervert!" Naruto said as he covered his head with his tan hands.

"Well maybe I would if you learned how to respect your superiors you little-"

"I see that you're having fun trying to kill your student Jiraiya," the deep hoarse voice of Orochimaru had a hint of amusement as he walked towards the two with the young Uchiha by his side.

Jiriaya stopped beating on Naruto as the blonde started rubbing his head, muttering curses about stupid old men as he did so. After his head felt some relief Naruto walked over to his teammate and friend and started talking nonstop about how he was getting stronger and stronger. The Uchiha however just rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. All Sasuke wanted to do was train more and maybe have a tomato or two.

Turning towards the snake Sannin Jiraiya started talking in a much deeper tone; no longer having a mad look on his face. "Orochimaru have you gotten any messages from Konoha? After we got the message on the attack from the rouge nin I haven't gotten a single thing, nor have I seen a messenger bird anywhere."

Orochimaru shook his head, "No, I haven't gotten anything so far, but I believe it's because of work that the Hokage must be going through concerning the whole thing."

"Ah."

"Shut up Sasuke! You aren't that great! Stop thinking that I will never reach your level –Ha! - I could beat you with my right thumb right now!" of course the ever so loud voice of Naruto Uzumaki could probably be heard all around the world. Making the three that were closes by him cringe at the voice. Their poor ears.

"Hn, Dope, it's true though; you could never match my skill. You'll always be dead last," Sasuke said as the wind caused his dark blue shirt and white shorts ruffle. Smirking at the shorter male Sasuke closed his eyes hoping that the loud mouth would be quiet. Though he doubted it.

"Why you son of a-

"Naruto shut up!" Jiraiya said as he restricted himself from going over there and start smacking him around again. He almost started walking his way after Naruto decided not to listen to his master, but something in the corner of eye made him stop.

A bird, likely a hawk, was flying towards them with its wings out. As it got closer Jiraiya could tell that there was a message attached to it. Orochimaru noticed too.

"Well I guess we will be getting news then," Orochimaru said as the bird got closer and closer as it flew in a high speed only that of a hawk could have. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

When the bird landed on a low branch near a tree on them it waited for them to approach them. It was trained well for its job, and not even the field mouse that the majestic hawk saw would stray him from its job. As the hawk felt something grab its foot lightly and grab the note attached to one of its leg he stood still waiting. Not knowing whether there would be a reply or not.

Taking the note tied with string Jiraiya started to unravel it eager to read what it has to say. Orochimaru walked to be right next him as he looked down at the note; neither of them said anything as they started to read, but they could still hear the noises that their students made as they argued with each other.

…

_Orochimaru- Jiraiya- Sasuke Uchiha- and Naruto Uzumaki, _

_As a Hokage I am to be seen as professional and should not show emotion to the fact that a Shinobi has died trying to protect the village, because it is their job and they have vowed to do so. Many die every day, whether it is from sickness, age, or on the battlefield of a mission or war that person is remembered but not many feelings are felt with in someone who was not close to that belated person._

_However this is not the case this time._

_As the Hokage, and the father of Naruto Uzumaki, it does not surprise me that I felt sorrow and pain after this to-early tragedy. It is to my very misfortune to tell you that Haruno Sakura, a teammate of Team 7, was killed in the attack on Konoha only a week ago. _

_They did not find her body within the ruble of the destruction nor did she report in; therefore she has been placed in KIA. A funeral in her honor was held with only close people; including me, the Rookies, and Team Gai, and more fellow Shinobi and civilians that were touched by Sakura._

_Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura was your teammate and also a precious person to you. Mourn for her death, but please do not make this tragedy hold you back from your training. Become strong for your teammate and friend as you keep her in your memory. _

_Fourth Hokage Minato_

…

After reading the message from the Hokage himself Jiraiya and Orochimaru looked at each other with a look in their eyes that could not be placed, but when their heads turned towards their students that have not stopped arguing. Nodding to each other they started walking towards their students that have yet to notice anything different.

Naruto was the first to notice Sasuke and his master walking towards them with a piece of paper in Jiraiya's hand. "Oi Pervy Sage! What do you have there?" walking up to the man with long white spiky hair Naruto tried to see if he could see any words on the paper. Sasuke just followed as he only looked at the paper once before asking Orochimaru if they could start training again. Though Jiraiya and Orochimaru said nothing as the Toad Sage handed the paper to Naruto.

"It's from your father."

Taking the paper from the hand of the pervert Naruto grinned at the thought that his father was probably just wondering how training was going.

"Sasuke you read it as well," Orochimaru said as he looked at the young Uchiha. He had complete ignored Sasuke's request to start training again. Confused as to why Sasuke would need to read something that was most likely for Naruto he just shrugged as he got closer to Naruto to read the paper.

"Alright let's see what my dad has to say!" the old Sannin could tell he started reading along with the Uchiha as their eyes moved side to side with each line they went down. Along with Naruto smile… it went down as well, but his eyes went up with shock. Sasuke's onyx eyes also seemed to be getting wider in shock but they weren't as wide as Naruto eyes that had begun to fill up with tears.

Not even caring with Sasuke was finished reading Naruto crumpled the paper in his right fist. The tears that had swelled in his eyes were now longer just showing but were now cascading down the tan cheeks onto the ground. Teeth clenched together tightly Naruto dropped to the ground as the Sannin watched.

Sasuke just stood there; nobody really knowing what the Uchiha thought, but they knew that even the almighty unemotional Sasuke was also feeling sadness. Even though he didn't show it like Naruto.

Ugly noises started to coming out of Naruto mouth as he tried to form words. The only thing that the older men could get was: "_How" "This" "Happen" "Should've" "There"_. All the while he hit the ground over and over again with the clenched fist that held the paper that caused all of this.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Orochimaru asked when he noticed his student walking away from the scene and into the thicket.

All that was heard from the Uchiha for the rest of the day was, "training."

…

Smiling Sakura thanked the clerk at the front desk of the hotel she was staying at. Though many would think that a small girl could never afford to stay at a hotel, even one that wasn't that nice such as this one, they didn't know that girl had enough money to stay alive for months. Thanks to saving all her mission money and some money she had stolen from her parents before she had left. She was against stealing but she needed the money for her self-mission, and she had helped her parents earn some of that money in the first place.

Unlocking that door to the room she was going to stay at for a night or two Sakura continued to think of what she should do for the remainder of the day. It was only around 5, so that could give her a good three to four hours of looking around the town before drunkards would start appearing on the street. A kind old woman had mentioned that to her in the hall of the hotel before she had reached her room.

Looking around the room she noticed that it was small but perfect for her; there was one double bed with a night stand, a small dresser, a lamp, and there was a small bathroom in the corner. The walls had a light colored wall paper to them that went with the wooden floor, but she could see slight peeling on the wall showing that the room was old.

Sighing Sakura sat on the edge of them bed happy to be off her feet, but she knew that she couldn't sit there forever. A shower was needed and then she needs to go get something to eat before it got to dark. But… maybe just another five minutes.

Taking her sandals off before putting her feet on the bed Sakura begin think. Where was she going to begin? Finding a master was going to be hard, and she knew that if she couldn't she was just going to be the same for the rest of her life. Sakura didn't want that.

She wanted to become different; whether it is as kunoichi or just as a person Sakura knew that she had to change. So where did she begin?

Sighing, Sakura knew that her five minutes were up she got up and headed for the small bathroom that was connected to the room on the opposite side of the bed. Taking her clothes off and starting the water Sakura smiled as she felt the warm water hit all of her body; making her feel clean once again.

After her shower Sakura got dressed in the extra clothes that she had brought with her. Locking the door behind her the pinkette started to walk down the hall as he stomach grumbled to ask for food. "_Soon"_ she thought. Soon she would fill her stomach, but first she had to decide where to eat and not have salty perverts around so she could actually enjoy her meal.

The sky was getting darker and also colder making Sakura wish that she had brought her jacket with her before she went out. Her red dress and dark green spandex did not do much to block the cold. She shivered slightly as she continued walking before she noticed a small sign above a door saying: _LIGHT DINE WITH DRINKS_

Sakura knew that the place probably had a bar inside, but it was probably the closest she could get to an actual restaurant in this town. Shrugging, Sakura opened the wooden door and was welcome to wonderful smells of different dishes of food, but there was also the smell of sake. Not caring about the sake Sakura took a seat to a small table that was clean looking and had the menu ready right on the table.

When the young girl decided on a dish of onigiri filled with pickled plum and a bowl of miso soup with tofu chunks in it Sakura couldn't help but over hear a rather loud conversation.

"You have had enough; I can't allow you to get drunk tonight. Having a hangover will only make us behind in the morning we are supposed to leave," the voice definitely belonged to a female and Sakura could tell that she was trying to convince whoever she was talking to to stop drinking.

"Shut up Shizune! I can drink as much as I want to!" that voice, as far as Sakura could tell, was also female, but slightly raspy. Most likely effects of drinking alcohol. "And besides it's not like we have to be anywhere important tomorrow."

Sakura placed her order and waited for one of the females to say anything, and right now she knew that one of them was named Shizune. And even though it was eavesdropping Sakura was curious as to what they had to say.

"Yes we do Tsunade! We have to head to that village just west of here so you can heal that little boy the father begged AND paid you to do tomorrow," this voice was getting louder and higher in range. Sakura could actually hear other people start to complain and grumbled about "_being too loud" _or "_annoying"._

"Ya ya, just a few more drinks you stupid girl…" the other voice, that Sakura now knew belonged to the other woman named Tsunade, grumbled loudly. Sakura raised an eyebrow as to what could happen next. Luckily she could listen with a meal in front of her. The kitchen was quick on orders.

"No! Tsunade I swear I will drag you out of this bar if you don't cooperate-

"HEY! Could you shut up?! People are actually trying to have a nice drink, and we don't need you two yelling at each other!" Sakura didn't know where the large man had come from, but she could tell he was not someone to mess with by the size of his steroid like filled muscles.

The voice that Sakura guessed was Shizune turned frantic, "I-I'm terribly sorry! S-She's just so drunk that I-

"I wasn't talking about her, but you! Your horrible is still in my head!" the bulky man said as his voice started getting louder, and the whole restaurant started to start looking in that direction. "So why don't you and you drunk mother get out of here while-

"I would watch what you say," Sakura could now tell that this was a much sober sounding Tsunade and an angrier one at that as well.

"Why you little b-" the man didn't even have a chance to finish his crude sentence as he was thrown all the way across the room and through the wall with a loud _**CRASH!**_

Sakura stood from her table quickly in shock at the fact that that huge man was thrown all the way through the walls like he was just a small pebble being kicked on the road. Everyone in the room seemed to have that same thought by their expressions on their faces.

"Tsunade! That wasn't necessary!" Shizune said as she stepped out from where her table was behind a makeshift wall that most tables had around them in this bar like restaurant.

Sakura now had a full view of the woman she took as Shizune. The woman looked young and was most likely in her late twenties; she had short black hair along with black eyes. The dark blue kimono she wore was slightly ruffled and the white obi she wore with it looked like it needed to be tightened. She didn't look happy and Sakura could tell that she would start yelling at the woman that must have punched the huge man through the wall.

Still standing Sakura tried to see the other woman, but as she felt a gush of wind Sakura knew that she was already passed her an towards the man that was still on the ground. The next sound that Sakura heard was the sound of the man groaning in pain once again.

Turning to look at where the man had been thrown the pinkette finally got the appearance of Tsunade. The woman didn't look a day over thirty and had a beautiful face with dark honey eyes and long blonde hair in two low pig tails. She wore a dark green haori with kanji word _gamble _on it and kimono styled like blouse with a dark blue obi. The blouse showed her huge cleavage that made Sakura wonder they were even really. And the little blue rhombus stood out in the middle of her forehead making her beauty even more so.

Sakura watched as the woman picked up the man as if he was as light as a feather and punch him hard enough that even Sakura could hear the crunch of several bones breaking. Never had she seen such great Taijutsu; even when she had seen Rock Lee and Gai-sensei train one day.

It was amazing! Something she had never seen in her life! And Sakura could feel her body start towards the woman that had severely damaged the huge man.

The pair of woman, Shizune and Tsunade, didn't even notice the small kunoichi come towards them as Shizune lectured Tsunade about what had just happened; completely ignoring the fact that people stared at them or ran away. Sakura though kept coming forward.

Even though Shizune was still lecturing Tsunade she didn't fail to notice that small PINK haired girl came to stop right next to here. Afraid that it might be the restaurants owner's daughter who came to cry saying how much money it would take to fix the wall. "H-Hello, I know t-that we-

Shizune stopped as she saw the young girl start to get on her knees in front of Tsunade; confused she stepped away slightly as the pinkette put her hands on the ground in a bowed position. However Tsunade just raised an eyebrow at the gesture the stranger did in front of her. Both the older women were waiting for what this strange girl could be doing.

"Please! Become my teacher!" it was all yelled out so quickly that Tsunade and Shizune had to rethink what she said to even guess what she said. Shizune was flabbergasted and had no idea what to say, but since she knew that this request was towards Tsunade she remained silent. Waiting for an answer just like the girl with the pink hair was.

"No," turning around Tsunade went up to Shizune and then past her saying for her to follow her.

Sakura knew that she was immediately rejected, but she wouldn't give up. This was her chance! And she wasn't going to let it slip past her when it was out for the grabs. Standing up quickly Sakura jogged to reach the women walking away, and running even faster she found herself back to be in front of her once again.

Both women frowned and raised eyebrows at the girl. Shizune could tell that Tsunade was getting annoyed with the girl and wanted nothing more than for her to leave them alone. "Look kid, you better back off before I make you. You-

"Please! I beg of you to teach me!" Sakura all but yelled. She was making another scene that night. And it hasn't even been an hour yet. "I need someone to teach me!"

Shizune couldn't help but voice out her question that has been running through her mind, "Why?"

Sakura then froze as he eyes clenched shut. Why did she? She didn't even know these women; they could be drug dealers for all she knew! But the power and strength along with the beauty the dark honey eyed woman was able to process in a single punch allowed Sakura to know that this was the woman that she needed to teach her.

"Why?" this time the question was asked by the women who could hold her future.

Opening her eyes to show emerald to the world Sakura looked right at the big busted woman named Tsunade. "Because I have nothing else to lose, I left my village just like how my teammates did to me. Just so they could become stronger and even better Shinobi then they are already. While I would just be the same forever. They both have one of the greatest Shinobi to ever live to teach them while my own sensei won't teach me. So… I just want to become just a little stronger. To prove that the weakest link can hold her own…" by the end of her speech Sakura was looking down at the ground with sad eyes. She had no idea what the woman would say, and a feeling told her she was just scared to know.

Shizune looked from the girl to Tsunade. Tsunade, however, was just looking at the pink haired girl with slightly wide honey eyes. Minutes seemed to pass and Shizune was sure that the older woman would say no once again. But Tsunade was full of surprises.

"What is your name and where are you from?" Tsunade said as she watched the pink haired girl jolt up to look right back into her eyes with her large emerald ones.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I am from Konohagakure; the Village Hidden in the Leaves," she said her home village slightly quieter. You never knew who was listening and who was from an enemy territory.

Shocked at the fact that this young girl was so far away from her home Shizune looked back up towards to Tsunade and had slightly wider eyes then her usual calm look.

Tsunade couldn't help but think of who her teammate's teachers were. When Sakura said that they are two of the greatest Shinobi to ever live she couldn't help but think of her old teammates that were still in Konoha. Maybe… maybe they were masters now. She didn't know; she hadn't seen them in so many years that she couldn't even remember.

Looking at the small stick like looking girl Tsunade couldn't help but imagine what she could become in the future. As an image passed through her mind Tsunade couldn't help but have a smile pull at her pink painted lips. She could be something.

Minutes passed and Shizune had no idea what to think, but with the information the Sakura gave Tsunade she knew that the blonde woman must be thinking of many things. Whether they be good or bad, sad or happy, or memorable or unmentionable Shizune knew that Tsunade was a wise woman. She was just hasty that's all.

Sakura looked towards Shizune who was looking at the taller woman. What was the answer? Was she going to answer at all? The quietness was getting to her, but before Sakura could say anything she was beat to voicing any words.

"Sakura Haruno… do you truly wish to become my apprentice? My student?" Tsunade now had a very strict look on her face as she looked down at the scrawny girl.

With just as a serious face Sakura looked right back into the honey eyes. "Yes."

Smirking slightly Tsunade watched at a bright smile came to the face of Sakura Haruno. It almost made her think of many other people. She could also tell the determination to get better, just like she had when she was younger.

Turning around to see an angry owner yelling about a broken wall Tsunade smirked even larger. Looking back at Sakura, "Sakura you are now my apprentice and you must do as I say if you wish to get stronger," even Shizune could tell something was wrong in this picture. Not Sakura being the apprentice of Tsunade, but the whole "must do as I say" thing.

Sakura however couldn't even keep the smile off her face as she nodded her head up and down.

"Good, now, go be a dear and pay for that wall I broke please. And if you can't afford it then Shizune here can help you," smirking and chuckling slightly at the sight of Shizune's and Sakura's faces at the word 'pay' Tsunade started walking to leaning against a light post. "Go on."

"Tsunade!"

Sakura smiled as she looked at her master. Even though she now had to pay for a broken wall she didn't destroy by punching a man through it, she knew it would be worth every penny.

Because soon… she would be able to do that.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **Alright I think this is my longest chapter yet! AND OMG IM STILL SO HAPPY MY Ipod NOW WORKS! LISTENING TO MUSIC WITHOUT STOP OR ADS IS THE BEST! I also wrote this all in one go! WooWoo!

Please tell me what you think by reviewing!

With a sore wrist from writing to much,

SunnyBurst30


End file.
